Of Elves and Blood
by Rachel-Jane Kensington
Summary: Beware young prince…I bring death
1. PrologueElf Assassin

Hey guys, important Author's note and background info: This is pre-ring, about a year before the fellowship was even established (which IS important). Saruman is attempting to break the fellowship before it has a chance to even begin. So he sends out different assassins to kill them all, (except the ring bearer cuz he doesn't really know who that's gunna be. No body does.yet. In fact no one really knows of the quest at all besides Saruman and Sauron) prophecy tells him easily enough who will accompany the ring-bearer. So.yeah. This story concentrates on Legolas' assassin. Sounds like fun don't it?  
  
Prologue-Elf Assassin  
  
Vyana had never been in the midst of Mirkwood before. Nor had she ever wished to be. She thought of her woodland kin as selfish and lowly. Now, as she got closer to the palace of Thranduil, Mirkwood's ruler, she began wondering why she had agreed to go in the first place. Maybe it was the wavering chance of getting her mother back. Maybe it had been the pay off in gold. Maybe it had been all the weaponry given to her at no price. But Vyana felt it was more than that. Perhaps it was just the chance to get back into the competitive sport of playing Assassin. Something she'd just sort of left when her mother had died because of that title.  
  
Nyana had been murdered when caught in the deadly game her daughter had been playing behind her back. Knowing too much was her crime and she'd paid dearly for it.  
  
After her mother passed on, Vyana had felt that there was nothing more to live for and she'd slipped out of the Golden Wood quite un-noticed by all. Except Galadriel. Galadriel had been her mother's god-mother and there in was Vyana's great god-mother. Vyana hid her sinister side easily enough, and no one was the wiser.except Galadriel. She could see through anything and it haunted Vyana's very soul.  
  
Vyana was half Dark Elf. Her father had been a full blooded Dark Elf and had left her mother days after naming his only child. She had yet to hear from or see him since then.  
  
Dark, brooding, blood red eyes that pierced through any shadow and golden blonde hair gave Vyana an odd look, since she was after all an elf. Her father's eyes were the only thing he'd given her as far as features went, and the only clue to her past that she couldn't hide. But inside, she was just like him. Her soul, her mind, her heart. All of it. In fact, the only love she could ever remember feeling had been for her mother, and with that gone, all she felt was empty.  
  
She needed something in her life to keep her alive. Two years; two years it had been and Vyana still wasn't sure that she was ready to do this. She wasn't even going to accept the White Wizard's proposition.that is until he spoke of her mother and bringing her back. The question of why a wizard wanted an elf, especially a royal elf dead, had dissipated into nothingness and with one drop of blood she was bound to her mission.  
  
Now look where she was. In Mirkwood with the soul intention of seducing the heir to an Elven Nation, in his own home too, only to have to murder him.  
  
Three or four years ago, this would've been just another conquest, just fun to be had. Playing with the mind of another elf and murdering him only after she was sure he loved her back. It was all in sport and it was her job. And she'd loved it.  
  
Now.it was nothing more than her life.  
  
Vyana stopped and looked up, her eyes the only visible thing about her under the shadows of the navy blue cloak she wore. She could hear faint whispers in the trees. The wind brushed through the branches. She looked around.  
  
A storm was coming. She could feel it in the breeze.  
  
She continued on, pulling her horse, Ettingale along with her.  
  
But something else that she'd already sensed a few hours ago was that she was being watched.  
  
She knew she was, and she didn't care, they would know her business soon enough.  
  
Sort of.  
  
She smiled maliciously at the thought.  
  
All they would "know" was that she was here on business with the king and was not to be harmed under order of the White Wizard Saruman.  
  
Yes, she was under protection and they could sense it. That's why they were waiting to come down and confront her about her business.  
  
One in particular watched her with fascination and interest.  
  
Her prey.  
  
He was watching her now and had been for some time.  
  
He couldn't honestly think he would go un-noticed by another elf.  
  
Maybe he might've, had she been a simple maiden.but she was in no way a simple maiden. She'd killed scores of elves and men. She had been trained to do so and she was to do it again.  
  
'Beware young prince.I bring death.' She thought to herself with a small smile. Vyana could feel the nostalgic sensations pulsing through her.  
  
She was back. The once dark elf Vyana had returned. 


	2. Establishing Room and Board

Chapter One-Establishing Room and Board  
  
As she cleared the woods and came upon the palace, figures fell from the trees into crouching positions on the ground, and then rose slowly.  
  
She was stopped by the first figure, which had fallen in front of her. The others rose as it did and they gathered behind him as Vyana's dark eyes locked with his own.  
  
"Quel Undome Legolas How are things in the kingdom this night?" (Good Evening)  
  
He looked at her with a suspicious smile.  
  
"Hama lye govannen?" he asked slowly. (Have we met?)  
  
"We just did." She murmured as she walked past him and the other elves towards the palace, her eyes flashing. She lowered the hood of her cloak as she nimbly bounced up the spotless stone steps.  
  
"My name is Vyana, I'm here on business with the sovereign of your lands upon request of the White Wizard." She told them as she walked in freely, not even halting while she told them her business. They looked on at her in shock as she walked into the castle as if she owned it. They turned and watched her for a moment, still in awe. One of them opened his mouth to say something, but the other stopped him upon hearing his companion's breathe being drawn.  
  
"You heard her, she is here under the hand of Saruman, there is nothing to be done. She is free to roam our lands."  
  
"Did you see her eyes?! She is a Dark Elf, surely she is not welcome!"  
  
"There is nothing we can do, if she need be stopped our Lord will take care if her." And with that he returned to his post. The other took one last look at Vyana's retreating form and then followed suit and went back to his own post.  
  
~~~ Vyana's footsteps took her straight to the throne and she stopped only several feet short of it. She halted before Thranduil and bowed her head for a moment.  
  
"My Lord," she lifted her head, "I am here under the order of Isengard. My journey was a long one and I am weary; I request room and board under your crown, if it allowed me."  
  
"It will be allowed you, but first you will tell me the purpose of your journey." He told her.  
  
Vyana's lips curled into a smile, "Yes My Lord."  
  
"Let me first begin with my name. I am Vyana and though I come under the Land of the White Wizard I hail from the Golden Wood."  
  
At this the king pursed his lips. The tension between the Greenwood and Lothlorien was thick.  
  
"Why do u come to my lands Lady Vyana?"  
  
"I have been to the White Wizard myself and asked to start my life anew here."  
  
Thranduil wrinkled his brow and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  
  
"Why anew, Lady Vyana?"  
  
Vyana hesitated, and then took half a second to ad-lib a lie. She'd always been good at lies.  
  
"I have many things I wish to leave behind, such as the Golden Wood your highness." Galadriel's eyes flashed in her mind and the word 'treason' seemed to whisper itself over her ear. Her mind quickly changed the subject.  
  
'This whole royalty thing is making me sick.'she thought to herself.  
  
When had the labels of nobility and rank been used to identify elves and not the filthy humans who'd come up with the entire system. It wasn't right in the way of the Firstborns and those who had seen the light of the Two Trees.  
  
She sighed mentally. Just another reason why the woodlander elves were looked down upon in the realm of the Galadhrim.  
  
Thranduil thought for a good few moments. Vyana was growing impatient and nervous. She just wanted to be alone in a chamber where she could sort out her thoughts and put her things away.  
  
Finally, he looked up at her slowly.  
  
What had seemed an eternity had in reality only been about three minutes.  
  
Thranduil turned to a servant on his left.  
  
"Call Legolas for me, tell him I wish to see him."  
  
The servant bowed her torso and sprinted off.  
  
"Much merit for your kind hospitality Thranduil King."  
  
The sides of his mouth ticked up, showing the slightest signs of a smile.  
  
"'Tis no trouble milady." His eyes seemed to be telling her that he was almost happy she was here.  
  
Suddenly Legolas was beside her.  
  
"You called for me father?" his voice was heathery and reminded her of the wind.  
  
"Yes, show Lady Vyana to her guest chamber and have a servant set out a dress for her for dinner."  
  
"Yes father." Legolas bowed his head and then looked to Vyana.  
  
She in turn quickly looked to Thranduil and once more, bowed her head.  
  
"I do thank you again your highness, for all your hospitality, for it is known through out the lands of Middle Earth, kind sovereign of the Green Wood." A smile crept over her features. One that screamed betrayal. Thranduil took no notice.  
  
The king blushed ever so slightly, "Again, it is no trouble fair lady." Vyana nodded in satisfactory, then walked off with Legolas.  
  
'That was too easy, fools these Woodlander elves are, the tales of my people do not lie.' She thought to her self as she was lead to her chamber. 


	3. Settings

Do you guys want some background info? Would that help? I think it would.lol. Btw, this is a bit on the short side guys, sorry. But I like where I left this, so.  
  
Chapter Two-Settings  
  
They went down four sets of corridors after going up two floors on a spiral staircase.  
  
Finally they stopped before a stained wooden door intricately decorated with golden leaves. Legolas nodded at the door, and she realized she was supposed to open it herself. She did and looked around with out looking back as she walked in. The first thing she noticed was that unlike the quarters in Lothlorien and Rivendell, this room wasn't open. The four walls were completely closed in. There were windows of course, but no real openings she could step out onto, other than the balcony. Most elven rooms were more open than closed.in here she felt so.trapped. She couldn't take it any more she had to say something.  
  
But as she opened her mouth to speak she felt the breeze brush over her ears and through her hair. She heard the trees rustle softly. Noticing a pool of light where she was standing, Vyana looked up and gave the softest gasp, one that would've easily gone un-noticed by human ears.  
  
There was no ceiling.she could see the branches of the trees, the leaves, she could smell the air, she could feel the sun, she could taste the damp air. She closed her eyes and savored the feeling.  
  
Legolas watched her rather curiously.  
  
"Have you never seen the sky before?" he asked softly, almost sarcastically, but still curious of her behavior.  
  
She whipped around.  
  
"'Course I have." She gave him a dirty look as she said it.  
  
"I meant nothing by it milady, just that you seemed rather surprised to see something so simple as the sky."  
  
"You woodlanders have no appreciation for such things, you wouldn't understand." She snapped. Now that she wasn't in the royal court, respect and obsequiousness wasn't necessary.even if it was towards the prince, not to mention her quarry. Vyana turned towards the bed where all her things were already laying thanks to the court's royal servantry and began at once to take things out and put them on top of her chest of drawers.  
  
"Vyana I meant no offense." If she refused to show respect than why should he?  
  
"Please leave me be, I wish to be alone in my chamber." She didn't turn around when she spoke, simply continued putting things in their place with her back to him.  
  
He went to the door where he turned and lingered a moment longer, watching her.  
  
"Lady Vyana.?"  
  
Forcing a sigh, she turned around and cocked her right hip to the side, resting her hand over it, "Lle au'?" (You again?) She asked almost irritably.  
  
"Dinner is at sunset Lady Vyana.your dress is over there in the corner chair. Don't be late." And with that, he was gone.  
  
~~~ She frowned when she saw that the door now stood alone and he was gone. Vyana turned and again began putting things where she wanted them, only sluggishly now, as if in a daze. She was starting to get cross with this one. He was awfully arrogant.  
  
Now that she thought about it.she herself was awfully arrogant.  
  
Vyana sighed and turned her torso to look at her dress.  
  
It was just lying there alluringly. It was a very elegant dress. And it would be a lovely change from all the trekking robes she'd been wearing as of late.  
  
The dress it self was dark green. Quite the change from her normal sky blue/white attire. Then again these were Woodlander elves.all they really wore was dark green and.well.darker green and sometimes light-ish dark green.  
  
She sighed yet again and quickly changed, then, seeing as all her possessions had been put away where she wanted them, she decided to do some exploring.  
  
She opened door after door with nothing to stare at but dust and shadow. She wanted something to do! Something to look at! Did they do nothing in the Green Wood?  
  
Suddenly something caught her eye in the west. The orange glowing ember of the setting sun glaring as made its slow descent below the horizon.  
  
Time for dinner. 


	4. Slipping In Unnoticed

Chapter Three-Slipping in Unnoticed  
  
She slipped in un-noticed.  
  
She sat.  
  
She waited.  
  
Everyone else eventually sat down and after a moment they all picked up their silverware and began to feast  
  
Vyana didn't eat much. Big meals weren't something she was used to. Apparently they were, for when the meal was over it was indeed over. Not one scrap of food was to be found left un-eaten. It was an eye raising site to their guest, but she decided they did tend to do a lot of physical activity, so, she supposed that made up for it.  
  
That night as she made her way to bed, she heard laughter echoing down her hall. Her ears perked up at the distant noise and nimbly her feet followed it, sprinting silently on her toes. Finally the sound was close enough so that Vyana could tell who ever was making the noise was near. She slowed down and peeked around the next corner into the hallway it turned on to.  
  
Two more she-elves not much unlike herself were there. Stepping into the light, Vyana dared a few more steps closer. Within seconds they were facing her as she'd expected.  
  
"Quel undome." She greeted them. (Good evening)  
  
They repeated the phrase back to her and a silence followed.  
  
"My name is Vyana, I am new to your lands, might you show me around?"  
  
The two exchanged glances and smiled warmly at her.  
  
"Certainly, my name is Gollaria." Said the first and tallest, waling towards her, "We did see you at dinner, where do you hail from?" they linked arms and Vyana began walking towards her chamber. The second elf followed closed behind.  
  
"I am from the Golden Wood. I hail from the Galadhrim."  
  
Gollaria stopped and again exchanged glances with the second elf.  
  
"Why do you come to our lands?"  
  
"I seek a new life, one that does not have anything to do with Lorien." She explained. Vyana looked over at the other elf.  
  
"Who is this?" she asked.  
  
"I am her sister, Elaviel."  
  
"Wonderful to meet you both. As I said before, I leave the Galadhrim behind me and bring none of it with me. I seek a new life." She assured them.  
  
Their anxious looks turned to trust and ease. The first elf linked arms with Vyana once again and they set off towards her room.  
  
"So, you have met Thranduil, our lord?" Gollaria asked. Vyana swallowed and forced a smile.  
  
"I have. And his son." She told her.  
  
Gollaria and Elaviel laughed lightly.  
  
"Which one? Our Sovereign's family is a large one."  
  
"Prince Legolas." she responded almost forgetting the 'prince' title.  
  
"Ah, the youngest. He is a much respected elf among our woods." Gollaria told her.  
  
"Does the king have any daughters?" Vyana changed the subject, eager to know of any useful means to getting closer to the royal family.  
  
The two elves thought for a moment.  
  
"I believe so." Elaviel murmured still thinking.  
  
"Oh Annariel, Princess Annariel." Gollaria  
  
"Really." Vyana mused  
  
"She's the third youngest I believe." Elaviel added.  
  
"I suppose we should pay our dear Princess a visit then?" Vyana suggested.  
  
"That would be lovely. She's is very pleasant."  
  
"And we should bring a gift, should we not?" the gears were already turning in Vyana's mind.  
  
"Yes, yes. Flowers or perhaps fruit." Gollaria proposed.  
  
Vyana's smile returned as she came back from her deep thoughts.  
  
"We shall think more on it tomorrow. Come, the hour is late, we should be dreaming by now. Let us sleep. Quel esta Mellonea." (rest well friends) 


End file.
